Not Another Love Story! Remix
by DJ Lune
Summary: When The group travels to Youkai Village to find Naraku, inuyasha and kagome make their Bond stronger, by doing the un thinkable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Alone

Alright, A while back, Like last year i made this story up. I was browsing through

my folders when i found this Fan Fic i made. I read the Second chapter but it seems to

me that god hates me an decided to erase the first chapter. So i am re-making the chapter.

In the past ( Last year) I had a diff Sn on but i forgot it ; Whoops. Anyway Enjoy

the story!

Inuyasha and the others walked quietly down the dirt path that they were taking to

get to a place called " Youkai Village". Youkai Village, A village that is mainly made

up of many different types of demons. At the Youkai village, demons have been able

to live in peice untill the Shikon no tama burst apart and went to different areas of asia.

As soon as the demons in Youkai village found out about this, they became greedy and set out

to look for the jew shards to seek more power. Every time one of the demons found a jewel

Shard and killed each other for it, it would get tainted in pure evil.. but now Naraku has stolen

the jewel shard from that village, that is why inuyasha is going to Youkai village.

Kagome: Inuyasha... Don't you think we should rest..? It's getting late and we still have

a long way to go.. it's not safe to travel at night you know..

Inuyasha twitched for a few moments

Inuyasha: Are you kidding me kagome! We just started walking and already your tired?

You're weak.

Kagome glared at inuyasha for a few moments then Inhaled alittle bit

Kagome: Sit boy. SIT SIT SIT SIT!

Inuyasha Twitched and his body slammed hard into the ground. Inuyasha was now cursing under the pile

of dirt which he was under. Inuyasha couldn't understand why Kagome would be such a bitch and sit him

so many times at once, Inuyasha even hated the idea of her even thinking the word sit.. it just annoyed him.

Kagome: We're taking a break!

Sango, miroku and Shippo all looked at each other for a few moments then they looked at inuyasha.

Shippo: haha! Yeah that's what you get you Big-o.

Inuyasha Sprang up in seconds breathing Hard

Inuyasha: What'd you say! SAY IT AGAIN PUNK! COME HERE YOU!

Inuyasha chased after shippo as shippo was running around kagome and sango

Shippo: Can't catch me can you Huh!

Inuyasha: WHY YOU! GET YOUR FURRY ASS BACK HERE!

Kagome, miroku and sango stared at them for a few moments, then they began to giggle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued in Chap 2!

Author Note: I have another fan fic if you would like to read it.

Title: Love piece

It's Dn angel, Romance, DarkXRiku

You should check it out.


	2. His touch

Not Another Love Story!

Chap. 2 " His touch"

Warning: This is where the " Stuff" Begin.

Inuyasha Finally caught up to shippo and grabed his tail roughly, Pulling shippo up to

inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha: Who's the slow one now eh?

Shippo Squirmed and started throwing his arms everywhere, hopeing he could hit inuyasha

in the face.

Shippo: Let go of me inuyasha! Big meanie!

Inuyasha started laughing at shippo, Enjoying torturing him. Kagome glared at Inuyasha as

she heard shippo cry out for her. She cleared her throat and said the one word that really could

bring inuyasha down. The word " Sit.". The moment inuyasha heard that word, he threw shippo up

into the air and his body slamed into the ground once again.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!  
Kagome Caught shippo in her arms and looked at inuyasha, a slight smirk on her face.

Kagome: Well, You threw shippo in the air, Picked him up by the tail and --

Inuyasha: ENOUGH ALREADY!

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms, His ears twitching alittle bit as he turned and saw miroku

and sango leaving. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. Kagome looked the same way inuyasha did

and did shippo.

Inuyasha: Hey you guys where are you going?

Kagome nodded agreeing with Inuyasha for once.

Sango: We're going for a walk to watch the stars..

Sango smilied at them.

Miroku: Yep! Shippo, would you like to come?

Shippo nodded and jumped out of Kagomes arms, Bouncing off to sango.

Once he got to sango he jumped into the air and landed in sango's arms gently.

Shippo: See ya later kagome!

The three waved and walked off. Inuyasha and Kagome watched them walk away untill you could no

longer see the shape of their figures. Kagome shook her head and found a bunch of sticks and dried grass

and put it close under the tree. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket and was glad she bought a lighter

at a store once. She lit the dry grass on fire which spread to the sticks and soon there was a little fire.

Inuyasha watched kagome for a few moments and sat down nexted to her and looked into the flames.

Kagome did the same thing. Kagome could feel her heart beating faster and faster and she thought more

about inuyasha sitting nexted to her, Alone. She shook her head alittle bit, Thinking that nothing would really

happen between them when she felt a hand on the side of her face turn her head toward him. Inuyasha was looking

at her serious.

Inuyasha: Kagome... What's wrong..?

Kagome's heart was beating faster now and she had a slight blush across her face.

Kagome: N-nothing! Im f-f-fine really!

Inuyasha looked at her weird brought his face close to hers. He then placed his lips on hers gently and pulled kagome onto

his lap. Kagome was suprised, she didn't know what to do.. she was freezing up. Kagome had mixed emotions... Excitement,

Happiness, Shock... She didn't know what to do, But she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha then pulled off her red ribbon around her school uniform and broke the kiss. He pulled off her shirt roughly and chuckled

at how messed up her hair was. Kagome blinked covering her bra and fixing her hair. inuyasha slid his arms behind her back

and unhooked her bra, sliding it off and putting it aside. Kagome blushed deeply and so did inuyasha. Inuyasha softly grabed her

boob and kagomes right eye twitched, Wondering why he would be doing this. Kagome knew what this would lead to, But she was

Willing to do this since she loved inuyasha that much.

Inuyasha squeezed her boobs lightly and slid his hands behind her back again, Unzipping her skirt and sliding it off.

Kagome's heart was beating fast and so was inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked at her panties and blinked. Kagome chuckled

at inuyasha and slid off her panties for him, Knowing how confussed he was. Kagome thought about inuyasha's long finger nails

going in and cutting her on the inside and shivered some. Inuyasha tilted his head alittle bit and shruged. He slid his hand down to

her inner thighs and began to rub her softly. As soon as Kagome felt this she twitched alittle bit and little sounds began coming

out of her mouth. Inuyasha rubbed her for a little while then layed kagome down on the ground. Inuyasha slid off his pants and stood there in his shirt and black boxers for a moment.

Inuyasha then took off his shirt and set it down with his pants. Kagome stared at him, Seeing his musels and his six pack. Kagome

never really noticed his musels because his shirt was so loose on him, You could hardly tell he had muscels. Kagome was excited

alittle bit to feel inuyasha's hands on her, and yet she was scared.. but she knew inuyasha would try to be alittle bit gentle.

Inuyasha then took off his boxers quickly. Inuyasha could sense how intense she was so he quickly spread her legs and looked up

at her.

Inuyasha: Are you ready..?

Kagome looked down at him and nodded.

Kagome: Yes.. Be gentle! If your not then ill --

Kagome stoped her sentence short and she felt something slide into her delicate body. She was squeezing the ground tightly,

She was now scared but she was slightly excited now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued in chap 3!


	3. A whole new Love

Not another Love story!

Chap 3: a Whole new love

Kagome closed her eyes in pain. " inu...yasha..." Inuyasha looks at her inocent expression and finds himself

smiling at kagome. He slowly moves his hips in and out, watching and listening to kagome. " ah.. inuyasha.." Kagome opens her

eyes and she lets go of inuyashas neck, hanging onto the red kimono inuyasha let her use earlier and she watches inuyasha closely.

Inuyasha then starts to go much harder on her, his hands softly hanging onto her hips but his nails going into her flesh alittle bit. Kagomes eyes widen and she starts feeling tons of pain in her lower half, and yet alittle bit of pleasure. This was pleasure she has never felt before, words couldnt really explain how she felt. she never knew that this would happen between them, she felt lucky too have someone so strong holding onto her hips the way he was. Kagome begins to moan alittle loudly Saying inuyasha's name

" inuyasha.. inuyasha.. inuyasha.." thats all she ever said.. and thats all inuyasha ever heard.

he started sweating and panting alot.. so was kagome and inuyasha lays down softly on kagome. He could feel her heart beat beating fast. she could feel his warm breath against her neck and she shivers slightly. Then they both look at each other .. and they both smile at each other and kiss softly, inuyashas hair around her body. kagome breaks the kiss and looks at him.. " inuyasha.. you always take advantage of me.."

inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms " how so?" kagome looks at him.. " well -- " inuyasha covers her mouth and he whispers into her ear " shh... i hear miroku and sango coming close to us.. u need to Shut up if you don't want to be Noticed."

kagome sweatdrops and lays the red kimono over her naked body inuyasha puts on his pants and sits back down covering her

mouth with his hand her mouth, Inuyasha trying hard to keep kagome as quiet as possible.

kagome closes her eyes hopeing they wont see them. " Sango w-wait!" miroku runs behind sango. " you pervert!" sango screams at miroku as she is running away from him. she then trips over a rock and she lands on her back, miroku too, did not see the rock and he trips over it and lands on sango. sango closes her eyes sore from miroku falling on her tiny body.

Miroku groans, his arms at her sides and his legs on the outside of her legs. he opens his eyes and see's sango. " Sango? sango are you ok?" he leans forward to hear and make sure she was still breathing. She groans also and opens her eyes. miroku bends down and kisses her on the lips..

sango sits there stunded and doesnt know what to do. she blushes slightly and returns his kiss.

-stay tuned for chap 4!-


End file.
